Titles
by ArrancarMaiden
Summary: Jasmine had had many title in her life. But there were two that she loved the best. fem!Harry First in a new series.


Jasmine had been called many titles in her life, most of them unwanted. From that moment when she was one years old, she had been called the Girl-Who-Lived. Before that title came the one of beloved Daughter.

Voldemort had come after her and her parents defended her. In their last moments, they had defended their baby girl with their lives. Her father had fallen first, attempting to buy some time for his wife and daughter to escape. Then, as she pleaded for her little girls' life, her mother had fallen. Their lives were not in vain however. As the feared Dark Lord Voldemort stared in shock, the curse he had just fired rebounded off the little girl and hit him. His body was turned to ashes, leaving his spirit to flee.

Picking her out of the rubble, Albus Dumbledore had called her a Miracle. She was a miracle that had ended the reign of terror of a mad man. As the wizarding world celebrated, he was forced to wait outside of a house. There, he watched to make sure that the little girl on the doorstep was safe. Seeing the reaction of the woman opening the door, he secretly planted a few more spells near the house. Satisfied, he left.

Due to the last minute spells, the little girl was saved from the abuse her life would have been. In another universe, her counterpart was abused by her relatives and would later grow to hate muggles. But here, with protection the situation looked much better. Her relatives did give her another title in the form of the Freak. She suffered from having handy down clothes, some malnutrition, and verbal abuse, but she never suffered from physical abuse.

When she turned eleven she gained another title. This time it was Witch. She entered the wizarding world and was given a chance to show her intelligence. Sorted into Ravenclaw, she soon was the top of her class followed by her best friend Hermoine Granger. She gained another title, when a troll trapped a girl into the bathroom. That girl was Hermoine Granger, who was crying after a boy named Ron had called her a know-it-all-freak-who-had-no-friends. When it seemed she was done for, a dark haired girl had come running into the bathroom wand ready. From that point, she was Friend.

Her years at Hogwarts had come and gone. She had gained a lot: Parseltongue, Goddaughter, Champion, Girl-who-lied (courtesy of the idiotic Ministry), Girlfriend, and then finally Chosen One. She had fought, won, and lost. Finally, on a bloody battlefield she faced the Dark Lord one last time. She gained the title of the Girl-Who-Conquered after that.

She didn't care about looking at the body of her enemy. She just rushed to the side of her boyfriend. Soon after that, she became Fiancé. Seven months later she became Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

Now, she looked upon her son outside of the Hogwarts Express. Golden haired like his father but with her eyes, he stared up at her. "But Mom, why do I have to ride the train? Can't you and Dad just take me with you? It's not like you aren't already there anyway." He pouted, flashing his Puppy Eyes at her.

She laughed and ran her hand through his hair, making him protest. "Mom, don't do that!"

"It's a tradition. Don't worry; we won't make you ride it next year if you don't want to. Now go, before it leaves. Your father and I will see you at the castle."

Pouting, he went to search for a compartment.

"He almost got you there, Hun." Draco said, coming up behind her and encircling his arms around her waist.

"No he didn't." She denied, turning around and pecking him on the lips. "Come on, let's go. It takes a few hours for the train to get to the castle. I have to meet with Hermione about something before the Sorting."

They heard the train start to pull out and turned to wave at their son, who almost fell out of the window. Draco looked lost in memory. "Remember our first train ride?"

"Yes, and you were a little brat who needed to grow up a little. Though, you were a cute little brat. I hated you though from that moment until fourth year."

Draco laughed. "Yes, and do you remember Pansy's face when I asked you out to the Ball."

Giggling, she relived that moment. Fourth year was when it all changed, when she suddenly started to blush and stammer around a certain Malfoy. Boy, that had been annoying. Coming out of her memory, she poked him in the side. Draco almost couldn't stop himself from squealing, instead grabbed her hand in his. Little known fact, Draco Malfoy was ticklish.

Looking at the back of the departing train, she thought of the two titles she loved the most. Those titles were Wife to her darling husband and Mother to her son.


End file.
